1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to display containers and more particularly to display cases for jacketed video cassettes.
2. Background Art
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,921,097, Finke et al , issued May 1, 1990, and 5,085,322, Lax, issued Feb. 4, 1992, show bottom load display cases for video cassettes of the VHS type. The purpose of these display cases is to store a jacketed video cassette while displaying the promotional and descriptive intelligence normally found on the jacket of a video cassette. The display case is made of a clear transparent rigid material and the jacket of the video cassette is retained within the casing by various locking means. The video cassette can be removed from the bottom of the casing and jacket, while the jacket remains in the casing and a closure-type device is provided at the open end of the casing for retaining or releasing the video cassette within the casing.